


Song of the Hunt

by skekMal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: This is my small collection of poems, dedicated to the Hunt and skekMal.It's actually my point of view, not skekMal's. hence the poetic approach.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Moon, the Blood, the Wind

the mists among the trees hide the unknown  
as I run through the forest, talons touching the black ground  
the red pool fills itself with crimson water  
howling in my mind restless and untamed  
the freedom calls, a deep yearning  
ghosts of the wild haunt me, running by my side  
the last that lives forever  
the unbound and unbroken  
Thick fog among the trees covers the branches  
their song reaches me among the roar of the wild wind

*

the red sun, the wild moon  
ashen earth under my feet, each rock shaped by the centuries  
the barren land welcomes its owner  
blood flows through the cracks, thriving; always hungry

*

the forest filled with ruby, vermillion, and black  
branches scratch over, the darkness around weeps  
the scent of prey haunts like an apparition  
the blood runs faster; water of life storms the caves of the mind  
the slain run with me, catching my feet  
nothing can slow down the wild red river

it's time to hunt again


	2. Possession

you hold the suns in your soul  
the burning coals that scorch his skin  
the avid gleam of your star  
is taking him over  
every day  
every odious night

you hold his world between your fingers  
the hunter's spirit, the beating mess  
his blood turns alloy  
liquid iron  
mingles with the tears

the last of the hunters  
flooded with the heat  
his world blessed and cursed  
his life challenged and possessed

again the moons he stands  
his star pulsing with terrifying glow  
the stark desire  
and the collapsing gaps  
the holes in the reality

the hunt is his life  
will you ever release yourself from his trap  
that he sets every night  
claiming you relentlessly


	3. Painted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my most surreal poem ever.

_black_  
the earth under feet, rich, heavy  
trees bent by time, entangled with vines  
damp swamps, spreading until the darkness takes them on the horizon

 _green_  
leaves against my skin, as I run  
gossamer of grass, thick, enthralling  
the smell of spring, agitating, maddening

 _red_  
blood between my fingers  
the eyes of the prey, closing in death  
the sisters moons taking the colors

 _the victory_  
the painted world, wild roar in my head  
hiss escaping my throat

I feel so **_ALIVE_**


	4. Memories, Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to a certain chapter of my friend's story, Pursuing Shadows.  
> skekMal lived through much, to gain the name of the Hunter. He saw too much.  
> And he pays for that when dreams turn nightmares.

Night painting dim colors on sharp canvas  
teeth latching on the fur  
my bedding like a stone  
the pelt changing into marble

I remember too many  
I remember too much  
the blood-stained memory  
digging holes in my midst

I was the victor of the morning  
the dusk claimed me as a prey


	5. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku, for skekMal and the one he chose to join him in the hunt.

We are the hunters

gleaming stars on the vast sky

pursuing pure light


	6. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skekMal again, this time more... intimate. For who he burns? I have an answer, what is yours?

craving soul,  
drifting in the heated mist  
carving the flesh with desire

dance of the flames,  
the amber veil, dust, and smoke  
tempting promises

the trees watch  
as the wilderness  
pants and

b u r n s


	7. Wild Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When skekMal is caught by the veins with certain feelings. He is hard to crack and see under, but when it happens...

the wild heart, bathed in the inky night

the starless firmament singing a song for you

your silent presence, like a gust of warm wind

I want to know you, goddess of the hunt

staining my heart with bloodred

I wait, through water and desert

Through twilight and morn

under the hunter's moon

your nature sings a poem

of freedom and fire

see me, as I stand on the top of the mountain

the dew covers my eyelids

yet I see you, like a bright spark of the feral flame


	8. Living

I want to awake the wind

the dry shackles falling from my hands

stars beaming before my eyes

water staining my face

I lived too long to perish within the darkness

my soul alive as the fire in the heart of the wilderness

the last flame before the day

a shadow that devours the living


	9. Song of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my first song ever. Bear with me!  
> Gie/skekMal song.

**Gie** : I came here with fear, I came here with hate

repulsing your presence, blood on your hands

I fought hard to not become prey

I fought with my own weaknesss, under the hungry pale stars

**Mal** : We came to hunt together

I craved for more, I always want more

you stayed by my side

you were reckless, naive!

but you had no choice

**Gie** : Two times I guessed, and I guessed wrong

learning your ways, dreaming of you, unwillingly

will you kill me if I say your name?

will you allow me to know this world better?

or I perish--

**Mal** : -- foolish gelfling!

huntress of your kind, the silver arrow

the forest is your goddess now,

I am your master of life and death

**Gie** : So lost now, the dreams want me to surrender

I dreamed again, you hunted me

but it's too late, you want my life

you wanted me all along

and I am ready to let you in

**Mal** : you speak of truths which you can't embrace

I wanted you, because you hated me

now you give your life to me---

**Gie** : If you hunt me, do it now

or speak!

**Mal** : I craved to lure you into forest depths

I am ready to seal my promise

you were mine, from the beginning

and mine you are, now

**Gie** : The suns guided me here, to let you touch me

I am lost now, and under the water

I see your face

**Mal** : You are mine now

**Gie** : I am yours now

**Mal** : star-crossed lovers on the sky

children of three moons

**Gie** : We hunt together

and for each other

every single night

your eyes burning my soul

**Both** : and we are all but lost

we are all but mistaken

the sand of the crystal desert

the trees in the endless forest

it's all ours

_ it's all ours _


End file.
